mad_city_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Taymaster’s Heist
Chapter 1: The Escape It was a cloudy day in Mad City, and Taymaster knew it; as he sat in his cold cell, listening to the sirens in the city as police officers hunted down criminals and tried to bring them to just. ”I need to get out of here!” He thought, as he saw a criminal appear in their cell, hopping up and down with rage after being arrested. He opened his cell and headed towards a trash can, hoping to pull something useful out of its magical depths. He rooted around the can and pulled out... a pistol! “This will come in handy,” he thought to himself as he tucked the firearm into the waistband of his prison-issued pants. He exited the cafeteria and went to the garbage can in the hospital and pulled gunpowder out of that garbage can, probably tossed out by some errant nurse of cop. And finally, he went to the garbage can in the courtyard and pulled out plastic. He went behind the treadmills at the exercise station and proceeded to create C-4. “I need someone to help me escape!” He thought to himself. He looked around the courtyard and saw his cellmate, StickMasterLuke lazily kicking a ball around the courtyard. ”Hey Luke!” he yelled, “Come over here!” Luke discarded the ball and walk over, his curiosity getting the best of hi. ”Yeah?” he asked. Taymaster looked around, to make sure the wouldn’t be overheard by any police officers or prisoners liable to snitch. Satisfied they wouldn’t be overheard, he told Luke the plan. “So, are you in?” he asked. Luke slowly grinned that crazy grin and said... “Yes!” Taymaster pulled out the C-4 and walked over to the wall. He primed it, backed away and... BOOM ��!!! The wall exploded and Taymaster and Luke ran through the smoking hole. Unfortunately, the explosion alerted all the police officers in the prison. But, there was only one cop in the station, and he was lazily munching on a donut. He spit out the half-chewed was in surprise and bolted through the door, but he was too late. The last thing he saw was a yellow Camero peeling away and a hand sticking out the passenger seat holding a 9mm pistol before three well placed shots to the head dropped him. He respawned, leaving a half-eaten donut lying on the pavement. ”Nice shot!” Taymaster exclaimed as he gunned the Camaro’s engine. Stickmasterluke reloaded the pistol and put it in his inventory. “Let’s go to the criminal base” Luke suggested. “Alright,” Taymaster replied. He got off the interstate and drove down a road. When the arrived at the criminal base, they found a scene of chaos. Police officers and superheroes were pounding the base with explosives and bullets. Dogs were running around barking, and a buzzard helicopter was circling overhead, firing missiles. ”Holy @#$*!” Luke cursed, as he saw a few criminals trying to fight back the wave if death. “What should we do?” He asked. “We’ll sneak in through the back door, grab some weapons, and flank the heroes to take them by surprise. They parked the car in a secluded alley and locked it. Taymaster went left and Luke went right. They made it to the base and opened the back door, where they surprised a criminal who almost put a bullet in them. ”Where did you guys come from?” The guy, whose name was Simbuilder, asked. Luke went into a rant about moms and dads but Taymaster stopped him before he could finish the sentence. They ignored Placebuilder and grabbed weapons rack. Taymaster chose a sniper rifle and a Scar, while Stickmasterluke chose a shotgun and RPG (Rocket Propelled Grenade) They left and returned back to the ally. Taymaster aimed his sniper at Phantom, a hero that he particularly hated because of his annoying projectiles that lagged the game. Chapter 2: The Battle He took a deep breath, aimed, and pulled the trigger. The gun released a harsh cough as the speeding 42 gram bullet sped towards its target. Taymaster’s aim was true, and Phantom disappeared as the bullet dropped his health to 0. The police officers and heroes, suspecting that the bullet came from a criminal inside the base, proceeded to turn up the “heat” and pepper the base with more bullets, bullet holes riddling the walls. Taymaster fired his sniper once again, and another hero went down. Luke was rapidly firing his RPG, causing massive explosive damage to the crowd and causing others to fly out of the map. Taymaster switched to his SCAR, holding down the trigger and taking out officers left and right. The criminals in the base helped out too, frequently peeping put the doors and taking shots at the crowd with their AK-47's. Slowly but surely, the cops and heroes began to die out, until there was only one hero; named Inferno, left. He quickly realized this, and stopped shooting fireballs out of his hands. He tried to flee, but with the pull of his trigger, Taymaster wasted the hero and sent him back to the hero base. The criminals let out a cheer, and began dancing, while one bacon haired criminal began doing “Best Mates". The criminal that Taymaster and Luke had annoyed was walking around congratulating everyone on the victory. Chapter 3: Happy Heist Stickmasterluke and Taymaster were flush with cash after the battle. Taymaster had earned 5 million and Stickmasterluke had raked in 2.4 million. ”So, where to now?” Luke asked as he and Taymaster hopped in the car and drove away. “I was thinking... how about we do a heist and then get something to eat?” Taymaster replied. “Sounds like a plan,” Luke said. “You wanna hit the jewlery store and get some Gucci?” “You know it! Taymaster replied, and he began singing an off-key version of Gucci Gang that started with Oofer Gang. The arrived at the jewelry store and scoped the place out. There was a ladder in the back, and it lead to the top of the roof. The entered the vent and Luke began to remove the vent with a blowtorch. The vent fell and they crawled through the heating duct. The dropped into the jewlery store and began to “Smash an‘ Grab” �� They filled the black bags that magically appeared in their hands and Luke went for the huge gem that stood on the pedestal. With expert hands, he grabbed it and carefully placed it in the bag. They completed the parkour and dodged lasers. They escaped, hopped in the Camaro, and cashed in their loot at the criminal store. They used the cash they earned to buy an Xtra-Large Mad City meal at Cluckdonalds! End of Book 1. Be on the lookout for part 2 :D - PlaceBuilder